LED lamps are being adopted in a wide variety of lighting applications. Compared to conventional lighting sources, such as incandescent lamps and fluorescent lamps, LEDs have significant advantages, including high efficiency, good directionality, color stability, high reliability, long lifetime, small size, and environmental safety.
When an LED lamp is used in place of an incandescent lamp in conjunction with a passive dimmer, several different components are need to perform tasks such as driving the dimmer, reading the output, and translating the dimmer curve. These components occupy a significant amount of space, and a complicated power circuit is needed to provide an appropriate power source to each component.